


Mew's birthday surprise.

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [6]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, TharnType, gulf as a birthday present, redbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Mew's birthday was coming up and Gulf wanted to surprise him with something. But he didn't know what.So he visited his good friend. GoogleHe gave him some really good present ideas which Mew would surely like....because what was the best gift Mew could ever want?Gulf wrapped up in red bows.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 11
Kudos: 312
Collections: All





	1. Mew's birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> what really happened that night ;) 
> 
> corona here corona there, corona everywhere!  
> for people who like my work I also update these one shots on wattpad!  
> also starting a bl story there. the summary is already up so check it out! 
> 
> same username as here so easy to find.

February 21st. a day Gulf wouldn't forget that easily and he still blushed thinking about it. He had done things he wished to forget soon all to please Mew. He wanted to do something for him this time. Mew was always the one to take the lead but he wanted to do something special for his birthday. Something he would never ever do if he was in his right mind. And pleased he was.... 

1 week before Mew’s birthday 

Bouncing his leg up and down, Gulf was staring intensely at the wall. 

It was a week before Mew's birthday and he didn’t know at all what he should give the man now turned boyfriend. He had been pondering on the idea to just give him the sushi cake and that’s it but he wanted to give him so much more, but what. The only thing that came to mind was Type giving Tharn a bunch of flavored condoms. That thought got him flustered already. He would never be able to do that. It wasn’t like he was a prude or something but Mew always took care of those kind of things and he loved that Mew always took care of him. The thought of giving Mew the same love back didn’t leave his mind though. He wanted to take care of Mew this time. But how? 

So, he went to the only one who knew everything. Google. He opened his browser and searches for birthday ideas. Watches, gift vouchers, roses.... everything but not something that caught his eye that would please Mew. He searched some more and found some interesting ideas... reading through all the naughty things he could do to please someone on their birthday his ears turned red. It wasn’t that he was against the idea he just didn’t know how to act and how to do things. One idea definitely caught his eye. Turning his phone away he threw his head in the couch pillows. Embarrassed at the idea. Maybe Mew would like it... they had never done something like that. He picked up his phone again to read thru the article. It was interesting. Maybe he could give himself as a gift was the idea. He knew Mew loved his body, a lot at that. So why not give it to him. Wrapped up and with some lace.... 

He trashed around with the idea. His heart pounded in his chest. He would need to order some things because he couldn’t just go out and be caught by fans while he shopped for the said clothing. He wouldn’t survive the embarrassment. 

In the next few days, he searched online for the garment, looking thru a lot of different types not knowing what to order so he ordered a few pieces. He got nervous just at the thought of what he was going to do. Giving Mew a heart attack for sure. The next few days the packages arrived and the excitement came with every box he opened trying on all the different pieces. He felt really good in them and the idea that this would flop became almost non existing. Looking in the mirror even he would tap that! He felt good and sexy at that, never thought he would like these kinds of things. He was happy he actually ordered a lot more because he wanted to wear it on more occasions. Loving the feeling of the fabric. 

This was totally out of his comfort zone but he wanted to make Mew happy and this was the only way he knew that he would love his present. 

The 21st came fast and he prepared everything for tonight. He had an event to attend before he could go and see Mew. He had asked his manager to drop him off as a surprise. Mew thought he would be able to celebrate his birthday with him. 

“happy birthday. Old man... 💕” 

Gulf send him first thing in the morning before heading of for the event. 

He felt giddy and excited. Never had he done something for Mew like this so he wanted to see how he would react to it. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and read the text Mew had send him back. Smiling and grinning while reading it. 

“thanks baby, hope you do well at your event 😘 wish you were here to celebrate though..😥.” 

He almost wanted to just cancel the event and go straight to Mew’s house but that would ruin his surprise so he just texted back: 

“wish I could... have a good day and a lot of cake!” 

He put his phone back when they arrived at the event, getting ready he was looking forward to tonight, a smile didn’t leave his face the whole day. The fans loved it and how exited he was not knowing that the excitement he showed was not only for them... 

When they were finally finished, he almost bolted out to the car with an amused manager trailing behind him. He had bought the sushi cake before they had got to the event and he put the candles in on the way to Mew’s house. The stuff he had prepared in his bag he carried close. Not wanting anyone to find out what a naughty thing he was going to do. He had texted Mew goodnight already and updated how his day went. 

When they finally arrived, he got a little nervous. He texted mew that he was there with a wink. 

He got out of the car and lighted up the candles on the cake. He was still in the clothes he had worn to the event which was a huge contrast to what he was going to wear tonight. He walked up to the front door and looked up to see that Mew was already getting outside with a smile on his face. 

“surprise...” Gulf said shyly and started to sing happy birthday for him. They were in their own world and Mew made a wish after he was finished singing for him blowing out the candles. 

Mew invited them in and he looked over at his manager that he could live with a shy nod. He wouldn’t need him here for what he had planned. When they went inside his nerves got even worse. He walked behind Mew into his living room and was greeted by the little dog called chopper. The dog was barking at him like he was an intruder. Gulf got a little insecure with the way the dog was barking at him but Mew guided him to sit on the ground with him and feed him some treats. The dog still was not happy with Gulf. Maybe because he would compete for Mew’s attention also. Mew had wrapped his arm around his waist to reassure that he wouldn’t do anything and that made Gulf more at ease. When they were out of dog treats Mew took his arm and pulled him up. Startled Gulf was pulled into a broad chest and Mew hugged him tight. 

“thanks for the amazing surprise baby... I was really sad you couldn’t be here with me today. So, you surprising me is the best birthday present ever.” Mew said softly kissing his shoulder. Gulf smiled at him wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t want you to be alone on such a special day so of course I would want to be here with you. I would have cancelled anything to be here with you...” Gulf mumbled against his shoulder. He was getting nervous again now that the night was coming to an end, and he still had a present for Mew. 

“are you staying over tonight?” Mew said looking up at him. Staring into his eyes and rubbing their noses together lovingly. 

Gulf nodded and gulped, trying to ease some nerves. He flushed red from embarrassment. Now he had to prepare his present. He started so shake a little bit. The preparation was easier than the deed itself. He was not so confident anymore now that the moment was here. 

Gulf leaned in and nervously kissed Mew on the lips. Maybe this would at least ease some tension. When he was in the mood it was easier for him to give Mew his present. 

Mew kissed him back immediately kissing him deeper an slipping his tongue between his lips getting a soft moan from Gulf. 

Mew gripped his hips tight and pulled him closer. 

Yes, this was definitely getting him in the mood. He gathered all he courage and pulled back leaving soft lips behind which he wanted to kiss so bad again. 

“I-I still have a present f-for you...” he stuttered out. Well that was confident, he thought. What an entrance Gulf... he could slap himself for his head. That was so not sexy Gulf! Act the way your gift should act! He took a deep breath and looked up. 

“but you will have to wait in your bedroom for that...” he said a bit more confident. 

Yes, this was going the right way... 

Mew looked at him a bit hesitant but so wanted to know what that gift could be. The fact that he was here was already the best gift for him but if Gulf wanted to give more he wouldn’t mind. Gulf grabbed his hands and guided him to his own bedroom. 

He felt how sweaty his hands were and questioned what Gulf was planning, but he just let himself be led to the bed and sat on it looking up at a very nervous Gulf. What was his baby trying to give him? 

“are you all right?” Mew asked worriedly. 

“yes! Yes... you wait here!” Gulf said too fast and a little shaky. But turned around quickly out of the door to find his bag leaving a confused Mew behind. 

He walked out into the bathroom with his bag hot in his hands. He dumped the content on the floor looking at it. He signed. It's now or never. He took the liquor he had put in the bag to loosen up and put it to his mouth and swallowed down a few gulps of the burning liquor. His throat burned from the heavy drink. This would help him loose up a little. 

He looked in the mirror. Okay Gulf here we go! Al for our man! 

He took his clothes of and folded them neatly before placing them on the toilet seat. He grabbed the very erotic red lace panties he had picket out, leaving nothing to the imagination and stared at it, signing again. 

He put them on slowly, he felt how the silk glided up his legs and around his ass. It felt really good. He looked in the mirror turned red completely. This was so wrong. If anyone every found out about this he was going to die. The red lace looked nice on his flushed skin and he admired the view from the back. His but was half out and the lace was riding up his crack with the Brazilian style they were. He loved them. If Mew loved them too, he would definitely wear them again sometime. But he would have to find that out. 

He grabbed the red silk and put the little bows on his arms and legs. As if he was a wrapped-up present. 

Haaaaaah!! he was so nervous! He was done with everything and looked at himself in the mirror again to see of everything was in place. A red bow wrapped around his thigh and one wrapped around his upper arm. A third one was wrapped around his chest. He styled his hair a little and slapped his cheeks to maybe slap some confidence in them. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to the bathroom door. 

It's now or never.... 

He walked out to the bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. 

“it's ready...” he said with his heart beating out of his chest. And walking into the room on his toes. Closing the door behind him.


	2. Mews birthday suprise part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of mews birthday surprise.
> 
> Mews reaction and a hot steamy night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! part 2 of mews birthday surprise!
> 
> enjoy! ;) 
> 
> (not proofread. so there can be some mistakes)

Mew had been waiting in his bedroom some time now hearing a lot of commotion from the bathroom. He was really curious what Gulf could have planned for him. But what stood before him when he heard the bedroom door open almost had him dead. He watched with open mouth and held in breath how Gulf walked inside, wrapped in silk red bows. Mew was seated on the edge of the bed gripping the covers hard almost ripping them apart. 

This was the best present ever. He watched him, looking him up and down. Gulf tried to cover himself up from embarrassment. Mew saw just yet what his boy was wearing. 

Oh god. Red lace.... he was speechless. How could anyone look this good! 

“uhm... do you like it...” Gulf said in a soft voice still standing by the door. Mew looked up at the beet red face and smiled at him. 

“like it? I love it baby.... spin around for me. Let me look at you...” Mew grinned at him with half lidded eyes. he was so turned on already, his half hard dick straining in his shorts already. The view was astonishing. 

Gulf breathed in and did was Mew asked. He would do anything for him tonight. He walked a little further into the room and slowly spun around for Mew. He heard the gasp leaving his lips when he was turned backwards. His ass now on display. 

“come here...” Mew said in a raspy voice. Gulf smirked to himself. Obviously, his gift was well received. 

He turned back around and walked over to where Mew was sitting, stopping right before him. 

Mew grabbed his hips and pulled him further in between his legs looking up at Gulf. Gulf gripped his shoulder for support and looked down at Mew who was eyelevel with his stomach. 

Mew slipped his hand over his naked skin feeling him up and down and finally grabbing his ass and squeezing it softly. He kissed his belly and nipped at the skin. This got Gulf very hot in seconds how Mew worshipped his body. Mews hand glided up his back and feeling him everywhere. Before settling back on his ass, slipping his fingers under the lace. 

Gulf weaved his fingers thru Mew’s hair slowly tugging at it while Mew kept on leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. They both silently watched each other's reaction. Gulf still wrapped in the bows. 

He had one more thing he had to do so he brought his hands back and gripped Mews jaw pulling him up so he could kiss his lips. Mew immediately kissed him back roughly slipping his tongue in his mouth and swallowing up the little gasp that left Gulfs mouth. He pulled Gulf on his lap to get more access to his mouth, being more eye level now. Gulf let himself be swallowed up by Mew almost forgetting what he still wanted to do. So, he pulled back from the kiss and looked at a very aroused Mew. He almost wanted to give in and just let Mew devour him. 

“sit back...” he said a bit raspy from the kissing. 

Gulf got of his lap and sank to his knees, opening Mews legs so he could scoot in further. He breathed in and let his nerves leave his body. He wanted to do this. He wanted to please Mew on his birthday. He leaned in and laid his head on his thigh near the very obvious hard member in Mews shorts. He grabbed the waistband and pulled it down. Not expecting the hard member to spring out bobbing up his stomach. He gasped at the suddenness thinking Mew would still be wearing his boxers. But this was good to. He watched the hard member leak precum on his stomach and grabbed it with his hand circling his fingers around the head. He gave it a slow tug and spread to precum over his cock to make it easier to jerk him off. He looked up at Mew who was watching him with lidded eyes. He leaned back on his elbows and threw his head back when Gulf lapped his tongue on the underside. Leaving a wet stripe up to the tip. He put the tip in his mouth and sucked him in with his hand stroking the underside. 

“yess! Baby that’s good... keep going.” Mew gasped put sitting back up slipping his hands in Gulf hair tugging softly. 

Gulf hummed around his hard cock and slipped more of it in his mouth. He had read how to give good blowjobs and how to relax his throat to take him in without gagging. He relaxed his throat and swallowed more of Mew down. He gagged a little bit at the sudden entry in his mouth breathing through his nose and pulling back up. His used his tongue to lap at the head before taking his cock deeper in his mouth again. He never thought he would like doing this but the feeling of his member in his mouth gave him some kind of thrill and wanted to keep going. He relaxed his throat again and took Mews cock to the hilt until his nose touched the base. He bobbed up and down getting little groans and moans from Mew. He felt pleased that he could make his man feel this good. 

“hmm... you’re so good baby! I'm going to cum!” Mew gasped out tugging at his hair pulling him down on his cock. 

Gulf just let Mew fuck his throat, tears prickled his eyes from the rough tugging and pulling. He slobbered around his cock tongue working on the underside. His hands on Mews thighs for support. He let Mew work his cock down his throat. Gulf felt his dick swell up before Mew came down his throat hard with a loud moan. He swallowed all he could but some cum slipped past his lips leaking down his chin and on the ground. Gulf was rock hard in his panties trying to get some friction on the floor grinding down. Mew pulled him up of his dick and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Gulfs lips but not caring. He pulled Gulf back on his lap and gripped him hard swallowing up all the little moans Gulf made. 

It was now his turn to open up his present.... 

Gulf was suddenly pushed over onto his back with a smirking Mew above him. 

“now it's my turn to unwrap my birthday gift...” he whispered down in his ear, kissing down his neck and chest before undoing the bow on his chest and kissing around his hard-little buds. Biting and puling at them before kissing and flicking them with his tongue his other nipple was being pleasured by Mews hand, tweaking them. Gulf grinded his chest up to give Mew more access and little moans left his parted lips from how good it felt. Gulf wrapped his arms around mews back scratching down. Mew slipped his hand over Gulfs hard member in the frail panties he was still wearing. He gripped him hard slowly stroking him through the material. He was going crazy with the sexy view in front of him. He looked up leaving the abused nubs alone and kissed his way back up to Gulfs mouth. Slipping his tongue back in. He saw how Gulf was gasping and moaning underneath him. He wanted him this way, always. He was so proud of his boy to give him such an arousing present. Never expected something like this from him. He knew this was totally out of Gulfs comfort zone but he did it for him alone. He just wanted to swallow him up whole with how much he loved him. Gulf was still grabbing at his back and hair pulling him in kissing him back with just as much need. Mew felt himself get hard again just looking at Gulf underneath him. He wanted to look at him and sat back up before he pulled his shirt of fast. He looked down at a heavy breathing Gulf beneath him. Sprawled out on his bed. Still 2 bows on his arm and leg. Mew leaned down and pulled the bow loose with his teeth on his arm before slipping down his body leaving kisses on his way down. He gripped his thigh up and pulled the other bow loose with his teeth smirking up at Gulf who watched him with batted breath. 

“what a view... this is the best you ever looked baby...” Mew said looking him up and down admiring the lace panties he was wearing. 

“you like it? I still have more at home... didn’t know which one to wear....” 

Mew breathed hard thinking about the image of Gulf trying on different kinds of panties. He kissed and licked down his thighs over his sensitive spots. 

He wanted to see Gulf and more of these kinds of underwear. He would die of a heart attack but that would be so worth it. 

“you should wear them more often.... they look so good on you...” Mew breathed out against his thigh. 

He flipped Gulf back around on his stomach with a yelp from his boy. He admired the plush ass that was wrapped in the lace panties. He grabbed his globes and squeezed them, slapping them one after the other. 

Gulf watched Mew admire him over his shoulder with his elbows propped up under him. His face flushed from arousal. 

“Mew... please...” Gulf whispered out over his shoulder. He could handle it anymore. He wanted Mew now. 

Mew slipped his finger under the panties and pulled them to the side. Slipping a finger in his crack over his fluttering hole. Mew grinned up at Gulf 

“already so desperate baby... you wanted this right? Want me to take you whole and use you till you can’t walk anymore...” 

“please... Mew.” gulf replied with watery eyes getting hot from the dirty way his man talked to him. 

“but we have an event tomorrow baby.... want people to notice your weird walks? How you wince every time you sit down? How I took you all night?” Mew slipped his finger in Gulfs mouth for him to make them wet. Gulf complied happily sucking and humming on the longer slender fingers, licking over the veins that decorated his fingers. His flush had spread over his neck and chest with how turned on he was. 

He didn’t like that Mew was so slow. He wanted to feel him now. Mew pulled his wed fingers out and slipped them between his ass. Making him all wet and circling his rim. 

A moan left Gulfs lips. “yes daddy, make me feel you tomorrow.” 

With those words Mew plunged his finger deep inside his hot channel. He had to hold back from just ramming his hard cock inside with how bad he need to cum already. His baby calling him daddy made him feel all kind of ways. He would show his baby what daddy could do. Wreck his body... 

Gulf gasped at the sudden intrusion arching back on Mew’s finger wanting more already. Mew grabbed the lube that was stashed under his pillow and dribbled it between his cheeks and making his ass all slippery for him to shove a second finger inside. Opening him up to take his hot cock, scissoring him open, plunging deep inside searching for his prostate. He loved riling Gulf up like this knowing how good he made him feel. Gulf moaned and whimpered into the pillow and grinded back on Mews fingers, feeling how he pegged his prostate dead on every time he pushed back in with his fingers. 

Mew added a third finger to prepare him for his thick cock. Gulf fucked himself on the long fingers. 

“I’m ready daddy! Please fuck me!” Gulf whimpered out. Completely out of it. The liquor really did its work right now. He watched Mew over his shoulder with pleading eyes. 

Suddenly Mew pulled his fingers out leaving his hole open and empty. He leaned over him rolled over to sit against the headboard. Mew pulled his pants and boxers of in one go, grabbing his dick at the base. 

“come and get it baby, you know what to do.” Mew groaned out. Gulf watched the scene before him before scrambling to his shaky knees and planted himself on Mews lap. He grabbed the base of Mews cock and guided it to his hole, pushing the tip. His panties still on and pulled to the side to give way to Mews hard cock. He moaned out with how full he felt already. 

Before he could sit down, Mew pushed up into him seating himself deep inside of him in one go. 

A scream left Gulfs swollen lips with the sudden entry. He gasped and squeezed hard around Mews member gripping his chest hard for support. 

“Mew. Mew. Mew. Not so fast!” 

“I thought you loved it hard and fast baby... you wanted me to wreck you right.” Mew whispered in his ear fucking up into him with short strokes. He didn’t let Gulf get used to his girth knowing he could take it. Gulf bounced up and down on his dick, his own hard cock still trapped in the red lace panties. Pushing painfully against the fabric, wetting the frond with precum. 

Gulf was breathing hard his orgasm nearing already from all the stimulation. Mew thrust against his prostate perfectly. 

He gripped his shoulders and bounced back down on Mews hard cock pushing it deep inside against his love button hard. He moaned out loud. His whimpers and moans getting higher with every hard-rough thrust up in his ass. Mew gripped his hips hard leaving bruises for sure fucking up into him. Groans and moans leaving his mouth. Sweat decorated their bodies but they kept on fucking. Gulf moaned out loud trying to keep up with Mews hard and fast thrusts. He laid his head on his shoulder moaning against it. Mew sucked his right nipple in his mouth, biting down hard and going for the other one to do the same. His chest was so sensitive all his good spots were getting stimulated. 

“daddy! I need to come! Please!” Gulf moaned out loud, his breathing getting ragged and high with his nearing orgasm. Mew slipped Gulfs straining cock out of the erotic panties. Stroking him in the rhythm he was fucking into him hard. 

The stimulation getting too much for Gulf and he bit down on Mews shoulder before he spilled over and came hard with a high-pitched scream. Decorating Mews hand and chest white. Mew kept on fucking into him prolonging his orgasm some more. Gulf gasped and moaned out loud with the overstimulation's. 

“no Mew! Stop! I can't!” 

“I'm not done yet baby... I know you can handle more baby...” Mew groaned out thrusting into him hard against his prostate. Gulf shivered and gasped on top of him. 

Mew suddenly slipped out and turned Gulf around on his back on the bed. He leaned over him grabbing his ankles pulling the lace panties of completely and pushing his legs up his shoulder before he fucked back into him hard again. Gulf arched of the bed with the sudden fullness again, grabbing his shoulders hard. 

“Mew! Aahhmm!! ooh so good! Fuck!” 

Mew leaned over and kissed him hard. Sucking his lips and devouring his mouth. 

“you take me so well baby. I'm going to come so deep inside of you, you will leak for days....” he gasped out into his ear biting hard on his earlobe. 

“yes, daddy I want to feel you! Come deep inside!” Gulf brabbled out. He was so high on pleasure he didn’t know what he was saying. He wanted everything. He would do anything for his man right now. His own dick was getting painfully hard again and his second orgasm neared soon with how good Mew was fucking into him. 

Mews thrust became sloppy indicating he was near so Gulf squeezed down hard on his cock, getting Mew over the edge. With a hard thrust Mew spilled his cum deep inside of him. The stimulation against Gulf prostate getting too much for him before he also came hard on his own chest for the second time. Both breathing hard before Mew collapsed on top of him. His cock deep inside to keep his cum from spilling out. 

Gulf slipped his fingers in Mews hair stroking softly, both coming down from their high. 

“best birthday ever.” Mew groaned out before he sat back up. He looked down at a fucked out Gulf. His face stained with tears and kiss swollen lips. 

Gulf smiled up at him. He grabbed his arms and pulled him back down to kiss his lips. They softly kissed and laying against each other, basking in the aftermath of their rough night. 

“I'm sure I'll walk funny tomorrow...” Gulf groaned out from how fucked he felt. But he wouldn’t want it any other way. Mew laughed at that and slowly pulled out, looking down at Gulfs abused hole. His cum leaked out on his thighs. He got up to clean Gulf up. 

Gulf just laid back down watching Mew walk to the bathroom biting his lip. That ass...... 

He smiled at himself, his gift was well received.... 

He got up on shaky legs. Oh, he didn’t know if this was a good idea. He walked on shaking legs to the bathroom after Mew. 

Mew looked up when he saw Gulf walk in, wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“let's shower together...” Gulf said leaning in to kiss Mew. 

Gulf looked at him with a smirk, pulling him into the shower to not only get clean.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo,...... i'm going to hell..... but all worth it! ;) 
> 
> leave a comment! love the know what you thought about this!
> 
> that's it for now!  
> see you on the next!
> 
> buey buey!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheehehehe cliffhanger!  
> i'll update the second part tomorrow!  
> be prepared for some really filthy smut!!!!!


End file.
